Love on Display
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Harry sets out to give Caitlin a super typical E-1 Valentine's day - and along the way realizes it's not sincere. He apologizes and changes plans to reflect what they both would actually like.


"Seriously Ramon, you're telling me that's what women want? You must have suffered an unprecedented amount of brain injury. Were you fighting all the metas on your own?" Harry took a sip of his coffee and then frowned at Cisco. "Flowers, chocolate, lingerie, and a card? Dinner at a swanky restaurant? Do you think females are only interested in consumerist goods?"

"No!" Cisco was adamant, "You asked what was typical! Ugh! It's like you ask the wrong questions on purpose!"

"I should have asked Barry."

"He'd tell you the same."

"But at least he's married. It shows he knows what it takes." Harry gave Cisco one of his patented evil smirks. He didn't have to say anything else to convey his doubts about Cisco's romantic abilities.

"I liked you better stupid." Cisco held up one interrupting hand in front of Harry's face. "You know what I mean. You're being pissy on purpose. I _do _have a girlfriend."

"And will wonders never cease?"

Cisco sighed. "You're being mean to me even though you've asked for my help. That's rude!"

"You missed this."

Cisco looked grudgingly disgusted and admitted, "Yeah."

"So what else do people do on Earth-Prime for Valentine's day?" Harry picked up his notebook and lifted his pen as he prepared to make notes.

* * *

Waffling back and forth was not in his true nature but Harry picked up his phone and set it down half a dozen times before actually calling Caitlin who answered on the first ring, startling Harry into silence.

"Hello?" Caitlin waited for Harry to say something - anything. A half-minute of quiet was enough for her to ask: "Is this some sort of Earth-Two practical joke?"

"Sorry!" blurted Harry, "I didn't expect you to pick up -"

"You called me, so I answered. That's how it works." Caitlin bit her lip to muffle her giggles. "Is Earth-Two so different?"

"Ha. Ha. Done making fun of me? I did expect you to answer, but not so fast!" Harry leaned against the door of his rooms in Star Labs. He looked at the gifts he'd collected for Valentine's Day. He had Godiva chocolates, a bottle of red wine - a cabernet franc that both he and Caitlin favoured, a modest scrap of lace from Frederick's of Hollywood (not the most scandalous article of clothing - but something Harry _did_ look forward to seeing his woman wear). Harry had also bought a thin gold chain upon which dangled a heart and the latest published book from Caitlin's current favoured author. The dozen roses were on order - no need to pick those up until Friday. Everything sounded like so much but it would all fit into a reasonable sized bag (other than the flowers).

"What's up?"

Harry said, "I called to issue an invitation for this Friday."

"Oh?" Caitlin smiled and barely refrained from drumming her feet on the floor. "What sort of invitation?"

Dryly Harry said, "I would enjoy your company for dinner if you didn't have something already planned?"

"Hmm. I do believe I'm free on Friday." Caitlin licked her lips and said, "Is there something special about Friday?"

"Now why would you spoil the surprise?"

"Harry," Caitlin said chidingly, "I don't think there's one person in all of Central City who _doesn't_ know when Valentine's Day is. Not with all the decorations and chocolate out on store shelves right after the new year." She chuckled. "And even though you're not a native of Earth-Prime, I know you know how to research."

Harry grumbled, "I don't know what I was thinking. I must be having a relapse of stupidity - at least where I made dinner reservations will be a surprise."

"Anywhere is fine, you know that." Caitlin was going to say more but a sudden thought had her tongue-tied. How startled would Harry be if she admitted she hungered for his touch way more than food?

After thirty seconds of courteous waiting, Harry asked, "You sure? What if I want Big Belly Burger?"

"Where we go isn't important, it's the time we spend together."

"Hmm, and that answer feels like a trap." Harry shivered. "You're giving me enough rope to hang myself, aren't you?"

"If that were true, you'd never know until it was too late." Caitlin laughed then sighed. "No, really - I'm more interested in being with you than anything else."

"Goodness, my ego is going to be unbearable to live with after such praise." Harry indulged himself in a soppy smile, secure in the knowledge Caitlin couldn't see him. "I've got everything planned, pick you up at five?"

"I'll be ready."

"And Caitlin?" Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

* * *

Promptly at five p.m. Caitlin's doorbell rang. Having been ready for the last twenty minutes and poised on the couch she sprang to her feet. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a dozen red roses, a heart-shaped balloon, a box of candy wrapped in a silk ribbon, and Harry - carrying a full shopping bag.

"For you!" He thrust the flowers into Caitlin's hands and went to give her the candy and balloon too but had to stop.

Caitlin took a quick back-step. "These are beautiful!" On impulse, she plunged her nose into the blooms and inhaled. "Thank you!" She turned tail and went hunting for a vase and coincidently gain time to order her thoughts about the embarrassment of riches Harry had brought with him. Who gave flowers and candy and a balloon? And whatever else was in the tote bag?

Harry put the chocolates on the coffee table, upended the bag and arranged all the gifts in a straight line. He plopped onto the couch. Unable to sit still, he rearranged the gifts, making minute shifts of position. Happy with the changes Harry leaned back. Doubts assailed him again and Harry moved everything a bit more.

"Wow." Caitlin had been going to place the bouquet on the coffee table but there wasn't enough room so she carried it to the kitchen and thunked them down on the table there. Pivoting to face her guest she asked, "Is this an Earth-two thing?"

"What?" Harry was confused. "I'm officially an inhabitant of Earth-Prime. No other worlds for me and no other societal pressures than the ones here."

"Societal pressures? We don't have to do this." Caitlin knew her smile had dimmed so she affected a casual shrug. "Valentine's day doesn't have to mean anything."

"Of course, it's grown far beyond the original meaning and changed with society." Harry liked debate. Debate was safe and having a battle of wits with Caitlin was familiar territory. "Purposes often outgrow intentions."

"Intentions are often read wrongly." Caitlin sat next to Harry and tapped one manicured nail on the small ring-sized box. "And have you ever heard this quote?" She turned her head to give Harry a soft smile. "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me?"

Harry scoffed. "What? What assumption?"

"You said it yourself. Societal pressures." Caitlin placed her hands on her knees, leaned forward and started to stand up - brought back down by Harry shaking his head, anguish and regret alive in his eyes.

"I knew I should have practiced." Harry took hold of Caitlin's hands. "I've been out of the dating loop far too long. Any skill I had became covered in dust and cobwebs."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not in this with you for any perceived dating skills."

"Ah, you wound me."

"Right back at you. I'm wounded thinking you've brought me gifts only because you feel you must." Caitlin shifted away and gazed at the laden coffee table. "If it isn't something you want to do it's…" she sighed, "not going to make either of us happy. Tonight was a mistake."

"You're going too fast for me, back up. What makes tonight a mistake?" Harry's stomach curdled. Fuck! "I want to be here and want to show my appreciation. You're…" his voice dropped into a soft and hesitant version of his normal tone, "someone I didn't expect to find."

"Such sweet words." Caitlin tugged one hand free, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I wasn't looking either."

"For?"

"You know."

"I'm still scared." Harry released Caitlin's other hand and let his head loll back over the back of the couch. He addressed the ceiling. "I thought if I could make all the right moves it would be enough."

"You're not the only scared person here. And making moves is over-rated. You're enough." Caitlin stroked Harry's cheek. "Tonight has only begun."

Harry turned to Caitlin. "I didn't ruin our night?"

"Did _I_ ruin our night?" Caitlin countered, "A relationship is something we both have to work at to keep alive and flourishing. Valentine's Day is only one day out of the year but couples are expected to put their love on display."

"When you put it like that…" Harry let out a long breath. "Love on display isn't really my thing." Harry finally relaxed, turning to face Caitlin, grinning. "Screw the reservation. How about you model some of these gifts? We can order food later, way later."

"Oh my, Dr. Wells! So scandalous!" Caitlin gasped as Harry pulled her onto his lap. She breathed into his ear, "We can order food later?" Caitlin pulled back to smile triumphantly and then kiss Harry deeply. Upon breaking their lip lock she said, "I have a counter-offer. I'll let you cook breakfast."

"I accept."

* * *

_**A/N: seriously, any comments would be appreciated. Feedback is an author's lifeblood.**_


End file.
